To aid in the traveling experience of occupants, vehicle seating assemblies have been given a wide variety of options, many of which include power and/or data lines. The power and/or data lines may communicate with a motor and/or a vehicle controller area network (CAN) bus. In addition, these wires must be managed properly without adding excessive bulk or weight to the vehicle seating assembly. Proper wire management helps maintain the wires so that they are not damaged during controlled movement of the seat, while maintaining a slim and efficient profile of the vehicle seating assembly.